


Unpleasant Company

by peaches854



Series: The New Neighbour 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction, Top Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't like anyone touching his stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Company

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you like it!

It had been two days since Jensen’d last seen Jared, all of which he had spent thinking about how to make his first move. He decided that his last encounter with him had been pretty darn good, had seen the lust in Jared’s eyes as they tracked the movement of his tongue. So, making sure that feelings were reciprocated wasn’t a problem. What he was sure would be a problem, though, was his age. Jared was probably one of those uptight people who swore to never touch someone unless they were over the age of consent.

Well, he’d change that soon enough.

 

* * *

 

The next time he went over to Jared’s house, it was to deliver some of his mail that’d accidentally been delivered to Jensen’s house. (Well, that wasn’t the actual story- he’d snuck over to Jared’s early in the morning before school, and had picked some of his mail up from the older man’s front stoop- but what Jared didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?)

It was now evening, bright afternoon  light giving way to darkness, and Jensen had an outfit that he kept specifically for special occasions (read: to seduce people who were too shy to make a move), tight jeans that clung to the slight bows of his legs, that other, older men had told him they’d love to feel wrapped around their waist, and the curve of his ass that previous lovers had practically waxed poetic about.

If Jared could resist him like this, well- the man would need a whole lot of willpower.

The sight that met his eyes when he reached the older man’s house didn’t please him at all, though- Danneel, the woman in the house opposite Jared’s, a total man-eater who’d been divorced five times, and was reputed to be a total gold digger- was sitting curled up in Jared’s lap on a lawn chair near the man’s huge-ass pool, clad in only an apple-green color bikini, which actually was just two little scraps of cloth just barely covering her nipples, and a narrow triangle for covering up her genitals. She was giggling at something Jared had said, and the older man had a beatific smile on his face, too.

Danneel was a beautiful, curvy redhead, C-cups & all, and was once a supermodel, and if he was straight, he’d totally bang her. But, well, he wasn’t, and he _really_ didn’t like anyone touching what belonged to him. Also, he was pretty sure that she stopped modelling because the crow's feet near her eyes and the wrinkles on her face kept growing- she certainly wasn't getting any younger.

He’d already lost quite a few guys to her- Tom Welling, the high school science teacher, for one, and Steve Carlson, the country singer, both hot as hell. But then, he’d also managed to steal Mike Rosenbaum, the county sheriff (and man, he was one _hell_ of a lay) and Chris Kane, the local doctor who was hung like a horse, much unlike his size would lead you to believe. They’d been fighting this battle for a long time, and he wouldn’t hesitate to use the dirty tricks he’d picked up along the way.

Danneel stiffened as she saw him approaching, and sneered when her gaze went to the mail in Jensen’s hand. He just smiled at Jared, handing him the mail and talking softly and keeping his voice sweet, something most men loved.

His reunion with Jared (who seemed just as happy to see him), though, was cut short when Danneel remarked snidely, “Well, I’m spending time with Jared now, and we’re talking about _adult_ matters, nothing you’d understand.”

He took it for the good bye that it was, and left, but the old woman didn't know what she had coming.

Bitch, it’s so on.

* * *

 


End file.
